clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Magazine
Not to be confused with The Club Penguin Times. The Club Penguin Magazine was released on the 9th February (originally on the 7th) with puzzles, a comic strip and contests. The popularity of the magazine is determined on how many codes are redeemed online. The magazine currently costs £2.99 (£3.00) and is only available in the UK and Ireland (but no toy when obtained in Ireland), because "These kind of magazines are sold here more than anywhere else." People in other countries are frustrated with the fact that it is only available in the UK and not their country, although the magazines are making their way into Australia, via Disney magazine. If you arent from the specific countries, you can always order the magazine online! The magazine also includes three codes in each issue for one thousand and five hundred coins, and a code for an exclusive item and one item from the current treasure book. Table of Contents of the Issues 'First Issue' (09/02/12) *Free Item: Puffle O's Water Game *Flipperazzi: Celebrity penguins caught on camera! *Fashion 4 U: Animal Hats *Puffle of the Month: Blue Puffle *Invitation: Puffle Party 2012 *Prototype: Iceberg Tip-Ometer *Penguin Adventure: In Search of the Perfect Puffle *Penguin Quiz: What’s Your Puffle Match? *Penguin Mission: The Invisible Puffle Thief *Penguin Profile: Aunt Arctic *Cool Cribs: The Igloos of the Month *Cadence’s Catwalk: The Outfits of the Month *EPF Announcement: Herbert Wanted *Poster *Penguin Challenge: Pizza Panic *Design a Penguin Competition *Penguin Challenge: Mountain Mayhem *Ask Aunt Arctic (fan art etc.) *Very Important Penguin: Billybob *Next Issue: March 8th! 'Second Issue' (Pirate Issue, 08/03/12) *Flipperazzi: Sensei *Puffle of the Month: Red Puffle *Invitation: April Fools' Party 2012 *Fashion 4 U: Swim Style! *Gary’s Gadgets: Super Secret Squid Radar *Comic: Round Cheese Ahoy! *Cadence’s Catwalk: Totally Pirate *Penguin Profile: Captain Rockhopper *Penguin Mission: Super Turbo Jet Pack Test Flight! *Create Your Own Penguin Adventure: Rockhopper and the Big Bad Sea Monster! *Cool Cribs: Igloos of the Month *Posters: Rockhopper, Cream Soda, Puffles *Comic: The Growl From the Deep! *Penguin Challenge: Treasure Island! *CP Tour: Ski Village *Competition: Rockhopper’s Eye Spy! *Penguin Challenge: Puffle Puzzle Dash! *Ask Aunt Arctic *Very Important Penguin: Romanista1! *Next Issue: April 5th! 'Third Issue' (EPF Issue, 05/04/12) *Flipperazzi: Cadence *Puffle of the Month: Brown Puffle *Fashion 4 U: Super Snooper *Invitation: Earth Day Party *Penguin Comic: Rookie’s Holiday *Cadence’s Catwalk: Double Agent *Penguin Quiz: Agent Test 2.0 *Penguin Mission: Timber Tantrum *Penguin Profile: Gary the Gadget Guy *Gary’s Top 10 Amazing Inventions *Cool Cribs *Posters *Penguin Comic: Alaska’s Adventure *Penguin Challenge: Gary’s Gadget Lab! *CP Tour: EPF Command Room *Competition: Puffle Rescue *Penguin Challenge: Once Upon a Penguin *Ask Aunt Arctic *VIP: Stephanie Lo *Next Issue: 3rd May 'Fourth Issue' (Party Issue, 03/05/12) *Flipperazzi: Penguin Band *Puffle of the Month: Purple Puffle *Fashion 4 U: Disco Flava *Invitation: Medieval Party *Penguin Comic: The Haunting of the Penguin Opera *Cadence's Catwalk: Party Machine *Penguin Profile: Cadence *Penguin Mission: Beach Party! *Cool Cribs *Posters *Competition: Unavailable Emotes *Penguin Challenge: Dance Machine! *Penguin Challenge 2: Java Jam! *Ask Aunt Arctic *VIP: Abc7878 *Next Issue: 31st May! 'Fifth Issue' (Super Hero Issue, 31/05/12) *1 Club Penguin Sticker Album *1 Packet of Stickers *1 Puffle Keyring *3 Puffle Badges *A Sumo Wrestler Outfit *1 Treasure Book Item *1500 coins *Penguin superheroes *Ninja comic strip *Competitions *Puzzle power-ups *Hero quiz Videos aCjgy9leBl8 6mp24msi3Wk GfdvYignvQk Trivia *The first issue came with a Puffle O's water game. *The second issue came with 3 Puffle Poppers. *The third issue came with puffle discs. *Some think they made the magazine only in the UK because Moshi Monsters have a magazine also in the UK. So Club Penguin maybe needed to get more people to play Club Penguin instead of Moshi Monsters. *Many penguins that live in the USA and Canada are upset because the Magazine isn't in the US and Canada. Because of that, cheaters often try to hack the items found in the club penguin magazines. *The Penguin that is wearing the music note shirt at the end of Issue 3 looks Grey or Lavender. *The fifth issue is themed for the Super Hero Party. Where to buy *UK *Australia (but it only displays in a small section in the Australian Disney Magazine). *Online Gallery 1MAGAZINE.jpg|The Issue #1 cover of the Magazine. MAGAZINE_ISSUE_2.png|The Issue #2 cover of the Magazine. Club_Penguin_Magazine_Issue_3_EPF.png|The Issue #3 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1197.png|The Issue #4 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1394.png|he Issue #5 cover of the Magazine. Free Items Uk Redemption Shirt icon.png|Uk Redemption Shirt Issue #1. Treasure Chest Costume icon.png|Treasure Chest Costume Issue #2. Clothing 14574 icon.png|Classy Agent Suit.Issue #3 Major Tunage Shirt icon.png|Major Tunage Outfit Issue #4 SumoBelt.png TheSumo.png Category:Article Category:Club Penguin Category:Printed Media